


The Gift Of Submission

by stylescoalition



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: It's Brett's 35th birthday and he isn't too excited about it. He's another year older... but also another year closer to death. But leave it to his boyfriend, Aleks, to successfully change his mind with the very helpful use of a very hot schoolgirl outfit.[Heavily rewritten as of January 29th, 2019!]





	The Gift Of Submission

**** Brett smooths down his black and gray striped tie over his black button up. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows to show off his arms, the way Aleks likes it. His gray dress pants are high quality, made with pristine detail in mind. He looks like a million bucks right now… all except for his hair.

Upon seeing his reflection in the mirror again, he gets another look at himself and his eyes immediately fixate themselves on the top of his head, mostly bald save for the slight patch of hair in the middle. Brett exhales a long sigh and runs his hand back along the patch.

_ Happy 35th birthday to me... _

His birthday is an excuse to treat himself and nothing more. Brett can really do without the whole “growing closer to death” thing but as stubborn as he is, he can’t argue with the basic mechanics of life. He has to accept that he’s another year older, definitely looks like it too.

Brett takes a deep breath as he gives his hairline one more glance before he goes to his dresser to open the top drawer on the left. All of his hats are kept here and he’s amassed quite a collection since his hairline began to betray him. He’d wear a baseball hat but considering he and Aleks are going out to a nice dinner tonight, he has to keep up with a fancy theme so at the risk of looking like a total dick, he decides on a gray fedora hat with a black band.

Just as he’s about to place it on his head is when his phone buzzes with a text, presumably from Aleks.

 

**[Aleks <3]** You done getting dressed?

 

Usually he and Aleks get dressed together, because it’s not like they have anything to hide, but Aleks had this big surprise planned for Brett before they leave and so they got dressed in separate rooms. After Brett sees his surprise, they’ll be heading off to a nice dinner in downtown LA, followed by a lovely walk under the brightly shining stars - a perfect way to close off Brett’s birthday.

Despite growing and looking old, Aleks actually makes Brett a bit excited for his birthday. It’s also the first one they’re spending together as a couple so hey, maybe it’s a day that deserves to be important again!

 

**[Himself]** Indeed. Is my surprise ready?

**[Himself]** … are you proposing?

**[Aleks <3]** Yes, it’s ready and no, I’m not proposing.

**[Aleks <3]** I wanna leave that to you ;)

**[Aleks <3]** I’m coming right now to get you. Close your eyes and keep them closed. Seriously. Keep them closed.

 

Brett doesn’t see why Aleks is being so secretive about it but he trusts Aleks most of the time so he does what he says.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Brett closes his eyes and it’s not long after that when the door opens and… huh, that’s weird. Brett swears he hears heels walking along the hardwood but neither of them have heels! Though he’s always wanted to see Aleks in some, and a lot more too, but that’s a fantasy to never see the light of day.

 

“Hey, birthday boy,” Aleks greets.

“Hello, angel,” Brett greets back.

Aleks grins and makes his way behind Brett to place his hands on his shoulders. “Keep them closed and I’ll tell you when to open them again.”

“Gotta say, I’m really curious,” Brett admits. “You’re being so _secretive.”_

“You kind of have to be secret about a surprise, otherwise it won’t be a surprise.”

“Can I get a hint, at least?”

“You want a hint when you’re about to find out in like, a minute?”

“Yeah.”

Aleks rolls his eyes. “Patience is a virtue. That’s like, a big Russian saying.”

“They say that here too, dumbass.”

“I’d take away your surprise right now for that little comment but fortunately for you, it’s too late for me,” Aleks tells Brett as he turns him around, gently guiding the man until his back hits the edge of their dining room table. “Hop up on here. It’s the table.”

Brett reaches his hands back to grab the edge and then he hops atop, his feet barely hovering over the ground. Though he hasn’t the faintest idea of what this surprise is, the anticipation is still quick to surge through his body and it floods his mind, lets him think of a whole array of possibilities as to what this could be. Aleks has a good track record with surprise, at least when Brett is concerned.

His mind sort of goes off course into a blank area when Aleks grabs onto his tie with both hands and breathes hotly against the shell of his ear.

_ I really need to know what he’s planning. _

 

“Open your eyes,” Aleks whispers into his ear before he pulls his head away to look Brett directly in the face.

His eyes slowly open up to see the top half of Aleks’ body - nothing out of the ordinary. Aleks is wearing a black blazer over a black button up suit vest with red, white, and black plaid buttons and the vest is worn over a white button up shirt.

Is the surprise Aleks dressing up? Brett loves Aleks but if that’s the surprise, it’s a bit underwhelming because Aleks dresses up for and with him a lot, especially when they go out to dinner but the more Brett’s eyes scan the top half of Aleks’ body, he… notices a few things that are off.

Aleks wears a tie as well and it matches the material of the buttons. However, it’s quite short and stops right above the top of his vest. The blazer has a red and gold emblem over the chest and under the emblem is a gold banner that reads “Charm School” and for a quick moment, Brett’s mind flashes back to that VH1 series and he makes a note to ask Aleks if they can watch reruns when they get home back.

But then after that, Brett realizes he needs to see the rest of Aleks’ outfit, whatever the fuck it is.

His eyebrows furrow together and he tilts his head while he brings his head back to fully look over the bottom half of Aleks’ outfit and that’s when the surprise finally comes together for him.

_ He’s wearing a fucking schoolgirl outfit for me. _

Brett’s eyes widen and his breath escapes from his mouth in an involuntary shiver when he notices Aleks’ red, white, and black plaid skirt, black lace trim along the bottom and black stockings with black bows in the middle of the top to cover his slender legs.

“Jesus christ,” Brett breathes out through parted lips and Aleks takes that opportunity to seal their lips together, the hands on Brett’s tie moving up to hold onto the sides of his face.

It takes a few seconds for Brett’s mind to fully process everything but those seconds go by in slow motion. Aleks, his fucking hot ass boyfriend, is wearing a _schoolgirl outfit for him!_ On his birthday! For his birthday! Brett knows that Aleks hates these kinds of outfits and Brett gets it, he totally understands and doesn’t expect Aleks to wear it, so the fact that Aleks  _is_  wearing it despite his own misgivings is incredibly sweet.

… as well as ridiculously fucking _sexy,_ holy shit, Brett’s going to fucking _wreck him._

 

When Brett is back within the realms of reality, he’s quick to reciprocate the kiss and he sits up straight on the table with a groan into Aleks’ mouth. His hands move to slip underneath the back of Aleks’ short fucking skirt and they firmly grab his asscheeks in an attempt to press Aleks closer to his broad body. Aleks moans at the shared contact and warmth and Brett’s tongue pushes past the line of Aleks’ lips and Aleks retreats his tongue for Brett to fully claim his mouth with his own.

It’s in Aleks’ nature to be a little bossy, even bratty, but that tends to fall to the wayside with Brett. With Brett, Aleks tends to completely submit and Brett fucking loves it, he loves being able to do whatever he wants with Aleks’ beautiful body and he’s going to show and remind Aleks what he can do tonight.

His tongue slides out of Aleks’ mouth so he can bite hard at Aleks’ bottom lip. He drags it out with his teeth with another groan, he relishes in Aleks’ soft whine, and then his tongue pushes back inside to resume this rather harsh kiss. After a few minutes, which seem like so much more, Brett presses in hard with his mouth before he finally pulls away to peer dark and deep into Aleks’ eyes.

“So this is my surprise?” he asks quietly. “You dressing up like a sexy slut for me?”

Aleks grins and raises an eyebrow with a shrug. “I mean, I was a slut for you _way_  before I put this on,” he tells Brett as he looks down to his lips. “But I guess I’m a bit more of one now.”

Brett gives a low chuckle and a nod. “Mmm, yeah, you got a good point there…” He presses his lips together and lets go with a quiet smack as he looks down to Aleks’ parted lips, red and swollen. He brings a hand up to slide his thumb against Aleks’ lips and he watches with interest and a smirk as Aleks’ lips wrap around it. “You know, this is giving me some ideas of what I want my slut to do.”

“Oh yeah?” Aleks mumbles around Brett’s thumb and bats his eyelashes to look up into Brett’s eyes again. “What do you want me to do, daddy?”

The only good part about being old? Aleks is super into it.

“Daddy wants to fuck your throat, angel,” Brett purrs as he takes his thumb off Aleks’ lips. “Get on your knees.”

Aleks has a sensitive gag reflex but they’ve trained it pretty well since they got together. It’s gotten to the point where he can deepthroat Brett for a reasonable amount of time, but they don’t do that too often. Gag reflex or not, however, Aleks still sucks dick like a fucking pro.

 

Brett hops off the table to stand up while Aleks drops to his knees and his hands make quick work of Brett’s pants. He reaches in to pull out Brett’s thickness from his briefs and he moans at the sight of it, isn’t even able to resist licking the sweet, salty precome beading off the tip of his cock.

“You taste so good, daddy,” Aleks breathes. “You always do.”

“Get to taste it even better once it’s all the way down your throat,” Brett tells him as he brings his hand down to rest on the back of Aleks’ head. He grabs tightly onto the blonde strands to pull his head back and says, “tilt your head back, angel, open your mouth… yeah, just like that…” he trails off to grab his dick with the other hand and gently slaps the head of it back and forth against Aleks’ tongue. “Really want me to fuck your mouth? Huh?”

“Yes, daddy, please,” Aleks moans and sets his hands on top of his knees. “Wanna be like that fucking guy who had to go to the ER because he sucked a dick too hard.”

Brett snorts and furrows his eyebrows. “What?” he asks. “How’d that happen?”

“Yeah, so like, this dude was sucking a huge dick, right?” Aleks looks up to Brett and holds out his hands a certain length apart. “Like, 10 inches or something? Fucking ruptured his airway, dude. Crazy.”

“Well, my dick isn’t 10 inches so I don’t think that’s gonna happen to you,” Brett chuckles. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“No, no, _no,_ daddy, there’s nothing disappointing about how thick you are.” Aleks winks at Brett and swipes out his tongue to tantalizingly swirl it around the cockhead before he mouths a big, wet kiss over it with a hum. “Mmm, best one I’ve ever had too.”

“Sure fucking hope so,” Brett mumbles. “Take a deep breath because when I start fucking your mouth, it’s gonna be hard to stop.”

With no additional fanfare, he pushes his cock past Aleks’ lips and into his awaiting mouth. The other hand joins the one on the back of Aleks’ head so he can pull him down the rest of the way on his length and he lulls his head back with a loud moan as the wet heat surrounds his cock. He pushes Aleks all the way for a few seconds, forces him to deepthroat, but pulls him off before he can actually gag.

After that, Brett proceeds to fuck Aleks’ mouth with slow, languid rolls of the hips but soon, they graduate to full blown, rough, harsh thrusts that have his cock hitting the back of Aleks’ throat. When that happens, Aleks gags a bit but he pushes through it, wants to try his best to be a _good boy_  for Brett, to serve as a beautifully dressed hole that Brett has always fantasized about.

Aleks’ hands slowly roam up his stocking clad thighs to grab the ends of his skirt and he pushes it up to his stomach to show off the black, almost see through panties underneath. One hand moves over his erection to palm at it through the material and he moans around Brett’s thickness at the pleasurable friction.

Despite the quickness of Brett’s hips and his almost laser-focused view on Aleks’ face as he fucks his throat, he can still see past it all to catch a glimpse of Aleks touching himself and it turns Brett on that much more, knowing Aleks is getting off on this as much as he is. Probably not for the same reasons Brett is getting off but he’s just glad he’s not the only one having fun.

 

He manages to still his hips all the way in Aleks’ mouth before he slowly pulls Aleks off, all the way for the head of his cock to pop out of Aleks’ mouth.

Aleks gasps for air and looks up to Brett with glassy eyes as a hand moves up to hold onto the flaps of his open pants. He clings onto Brett as he moves forward to quickly mouth at the head for one more taste, and another, and another, until he’s greedily mouthing along the side of Brett’s shaft.

“Fuck, baby,” Brett moans and briefly closes his eyes to fully bask in these moments of pleasure before they lid open to watch Aleks and his pursuit. “I can see you touching yourself. You really can’t get enough of daddy’s cock, huh?”

Aleks shakes his head and quickens his hand as he quickly suckles on the tip of Brett’s cock. “No, daddy. I love your cock so much, I-I need it in me so fucking bad, every single inch.”

“But I was already in you,” Brett points out with a smirk as he slowly strokes a hand back through Aleks’ hair, done so in a condescending manner. “So what could you mean by that?”

Brett needs to fuck Aleks as much as Aleks wants to be fucked by him but if he can find an opportunity to make Aleks beg, he’s not going to ignore it. It’s a verbal reminder that Aleks wants him and is willing to do anything for him, like dress up as a schoolgirl and, you know, beg to be fucked.

Aleks screws his eyes tightly shut as he tries to find it in himself to work up that power to beg for it but it’s easy to do so when it’s Brett. When it comes to his dignity or being fucked by Brett, the answer is obvious.

He blinks up at Brett and wrings his skirt tightly in both hands to further expose his legs and crotch. Aleks rolls his lips back and when he lets go, his lips form into a slight pout before a whine parts through. “I want you to fuck my ass,” Aleks tells him. “I want you to throw me on the table and spread my legs and fuck the hell out of me, until I’m fucking screaming and moaning your name, _fuck, daddy,”_ Aleks whines and looks down to Brett’s wet length. “I need you so bad. Just fill me up and make me yours again, please.”

Aleks often strives to be dominant in the bedroom… for the first few minutes. Like almost anytime he and Brett get around to this kind of fun, he ends up submitting to him in some shape or form because Brett is the only person he’ll give everything of his to - his body, his mind, his _soul,_ all of that belongs to Brett, and vice versa.

 

Brett looks over Aleks with squinted eyes in mock contemplation over his begging before he nods his approval. “Up on your feet.”

And Aleks stands up in record time.

Brett grabs Aleks’ blazer and asks, “you really wanna be fucked, huh?”

“Yes, daddy.” Aleks nods. “S-So, bad,” he stutters as Brett rips the blazer off his frame.

Brett slowly encircles Aleks until Aleks’ back is pressing against the edge of the table. “And you’ll let daddy do whatever he wants to you?” he asks while pushing Aleks on top the table.

Aleks swallows as he settles on the table’s edge and he backs up on the surface. “I’m daddy’s slut,” Aleks reminds him as he spreads his legs for Brett to stand between. “I have to let you do what you want with me.”

“Exactly,” Brett whispers as he brings his hand over to rest on the small of Aleks’ back to pull Aleks up against his body, chest on chest, and Aleks reaches his hands up to grab at Brett’s shoulders. Brett tilts his head and leans in to brush his lips over Aleks’ and when Aleks tries to chase after him, Brett keeps pulling away and after a few times, he can’t help the grin that graces his face. “Awww, did you want something, angel?” he asks tauntingly.

“C’mon, kiss me,” Aleks groans and tugs at Brett’s shirt. “Stop being a fucking tease for a few minutes and kiss your boyfriend, asshole.”

Of course, Aleks’ true nature can’t help but shine through the cracks in these games.

“I’m a tease?” Brett asks with widened eyes. “Me? I’m the tease?”

“Yeah, you’re a tease!” Aleks answers. “I fucking begged for you, I wore this outfit for you, now you’re not even kissing me? That’s fucked up, man.”

“Oh my god, _you_  are the biggest tease I know,” Brett laughs and shakes his head. “You’re the one that always tries to sext me, while we’re working by the way, and before we even got together, you’d call me daddy all the fucking time like some funny joke and you had no idea how hard it was not to just slam you down and have my way with you. So you know what? You can handle me being a tease for a few minutes compared to the months upon _months_  of you teasing me.”

Aleks scoffs. “Sounds like you’re just buying time to not kiss me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brett growls. “You need to be put back in your place.”

And then he suddenly crashes their lips together, giving into everything Aleks wants but sometimes, that’s a small price he’s willing to pay.

 

Aleks grins against Brett’s lips and opens his mouth, slides his tongue into Brett’s right as Brett’s own slides into his mouth, and one hand stays on Brett’s shoulder while the other arm wraps around his neck to slowly pull Brett down with him on the table.

The knowledge that Aleks is underneath him, perfectly willing to go along with whatever he wants, is a near intoxicating feeling. Despite his bratty attitude that sometimes makes an appearance, Brett knows it’s all in good fun - fun at his expense, but Brett’s a good sport.

He can feel all of Aleks right now, his body in this skimpy fucking schoolgirl outfit, the scent of his cinnamon vanilla cologne, the soft plush of his pink lips and _fuck_  do his lips taste so good. Sometimes, Brett will taste cigarettes and he’s grown used to that after awhile. It’s not the most pleasant taste but it reminds Brett of Aleks so he’ll take it for what it’s worth. Right now, however, Aleks tastes like mint. Like, real sharp mint - probably took a breathmint before he came in to get Brett and hey, Brett appreciates that effort taken for him.

Aleks always puts in a lot of effort for Brett and Brett appreciates all Aleks has done for him, especially tonight, so he wants to show Aleks how much he appreciates it in one of the best ways he knows how.

Brett’s hands move down to grab the sides of Aleks’ panties as he pulls away from his mouth. Both pairs of dark brown eyes gaze into each other, clouded with lust, as Brett pulls the article of clothing down Aleks’ legs and Aleks raises his legs upwards in the air to give Brett an easier time with pulling them off.

Brett slides the panties up and off his feet before he lets them drop to the floor and then he rests Aleks’ legs on top of each of his shoulders. He pulls Aleks closer by his hips but he notices something familiar nestled into Aleks’ ass when he looks down to it.

 

“Plugged yourself, huh?” Brett asks with a small grin as he grabs the rim of the plug to gently push it in and out of Aleks’ hole. “Very smart.”

“Figured you’d wanna fuck me right away after seeing me in this,” Aleks breathes out. “Do you?”

“I do, so fucking much,” Brett chuckles. “God, I seriously can’t wait to fuck you like this. You are so _fucking hot,_ Aleks.” He pulls out the plug and sets it aside on a nearby chair. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

“Have you seen?” Aleks looks up at Brett to take in all his features. “You’re like, what a perfect man should look like.”

“A perfect _old_  man,” Brett mumbles.

“Breeett, stop,” Aleks whines as he begins to undo his suit vest. “You’re fucking hot as fuck and I told you like, thousands of times, that I like the fact you’re older.”

“I know you do, but I don’t,” Brett sighs and looks down to one of Aleks’ legs while he runs a hand back along his head, through the lack of hair. “Dude, I don’t even look 35, I look like… 10 years older than that.”

Aleks’ lips press together into a small frown. His legs slide off Brett’s shoulders and he sits back up on the table. “You look fine,” Aleks assures. “You look more than fine and I’m not just saying that because of my slight fetish for older guys, like, you’re seriously _so hot._ And you’re handsome. And sexy. And… I dunno,e very good adjective I can think of,” Aleks chuckles. “Even when I wasn’t crushing on you, I was thinking that so don’t even think about calling me biased either.”

Aleks is a lot more sweet than people give him credit for and Brett can’t even begin to count the number of times Aleks has brought him out of a funk with his many kind words and actions. Brett is admittedly pretty open with emotions and it means that his insecurities tend to display themselves as well - he wears his heart on his sleeve.

But of course, Aleks is always there to reassure Brett that everything is fine and he never hesitates to stop everything to make Brett feel better.

Brett huffs a fond breath through his nose and a small grin tilts up the corner of his lips as he looks up into Aleks’ eyes.

Aleks smiles when Brett does and he reaches a hand up to caress his cheek, a thumb brushing back and forth along his beard as he leans in to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. “I love you,” Aleks says softly. “So much. And it’s your birthday - you shouldn’t feel down on your birthday.”

“But every other day is fair game, right?” Brett teases.

“Oh, of course,” Aleks chuckles and then he bites down on his lips as he looks to Brett’s. “But seriously. Um, if that didn’t help at all-”

“It did,” Brett tells him. “It did a lot.”

“In that case…” Aleks trails off as he shrugs the best off his body and he carelessly tosses it to the side before he lays back down on the table. “Maybe you should fuck me now?” Aleks raises an eyebrow, grins, and bends his legs back. “You and that thick dick?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Brett says as he grabs his thickness to line it up with Aleks’ hole. “Though you always have good ideas.”

“That’s not something you tell me a lot,” Aleks chuckles and rests his hands by the sides of his head. “Now come on, fuck me already.”

“Patience is a virtue. Remember you telling me something like that.” Brett winks up at Aleks and then he looks back down to watch his length push inside him. His groans crescendo into a loud moan as he sheathes the entirety of his length inside Aleks, their hips pressed together. Brett blows out a sharp breath and wraps his arms around Aleks’ legs, right where his stockings end, and he digs his nails through the material and into the skin.

“Oh, _fuck me,_ Brett,” Aleks moans and looks down between them to where their bodies are joined.

“Daddy,” Brett minds him in a low tone. “I’m your daddy, don’t forget it for even a second, angel.”

“Daddy,” Aleks moans in a more obscene fashion this time as he slightly arches his back. “Oh fuck, daddy, you feel so good inside me.” He moves a hand downwards to feel around his hole and he closes his eyes with another moan at the confirmation that Brett is, indeed inside him. “Fuck, you’re stretching me out so fucking much too, you’re gonna tear me in half.”

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Brett looks up to Aleks before his eyes decide to scan the rest of his body in this sexy outfit. “Tearing your sexy fucking body apart…”

Aleks’ button up shirt has come untucked and the first few buttons are undone to show  off his chest tattoo, though the tie still covers a small portion of the middle. He has an arm crossed behind his head, the blonde hair is all messed up and sticking out in all sorts of directions, and there’s a few faded hickies on his neck that are leftover from a few days ago. His hard cock lays over the front of his skirt and the tip glistens with precome.

Aleks has never looked hotter in his life. It’s a sight that’s beyond descriptions of any kind.

As soon as Brett gets the okay, he’s going to absolutely destroy Aleks. He’s going to make sure he limps into the office tomorrow and if he even thinks about teasing Brett, well, Brett will just remind Aleks of how much of a pretty slut he was for him the night before and that should work for a good week or two. It’s a fun little game they have, playing master and servant. They never know for sure which one is truly which but it’s quite obvious right now.

 

The thrusts are slow to start and Aleks hums his pleasure with each one. A hand moves to rest on one of Brett’s and his fingers gently curl over them. Aleks squints his eyes open at the older man and he isn’t able to resist the grin at how concentrated Brett is on him.

“You like the way I look, daddy?” Aleks asks as he rests the other hand on his tie, gently playing with the end of it before it moves down the length of his body. “I did this all for you, _just_  for you, on your _veeery_ special day.”

“Fucking love it,” Brett breathes out. “Fucking love _you._ You’re always doing all these nice things for daddy.”

“Cause you deserve it,” Aleks tells him. “You know I’d do anything for you, daddy.”

“And I’d do anything for you, angel.” Bret turns his head to kiss at Aleks’ calf. “Mmm, anything you fucking want, just say the word.”

“There is _one thing,_ now that you mention it.” Aleks rests his arms down on the table to sit himself up and he raises his eyebrows, beckons Brett closer with a finger.

Brett nods in acknowledgement and moves his arms to rest by the sides of Aleks, their faces just mere centimeters apart now that the slight shift has put Brett in close proximity. “What is it, angel?” he asks in a tone just above a whisper.

“Fuck me harder, daddy,” Aleks breathes out against Brett’s mouth as he fists his hands into the collar of Brett’s shirt. “Fuck me like you own me.”   


“Is that really what you want?” Brett asks as the corner of his lips tilt into a grin. “How hard you want it?”

“So fucking hard,” Aleks moans and looks to Brett’s lips. “You said I’m your slut, daddy. You need to fuck me like one.”

“You know who you’re talking to, right?” Brett chuckles lowly and slips an arm around Aleks’ waist, his nails pressing into the skin. “Better hold onto me real tight,” he warns.

Aleks’ hands move to hold onto Brett’s shoulders and they dig bruisingly hard into Brett’s skin through the fabric of his shirt. It’s slightly painful, but the burn seeps through into his veins, spreads throughout, all the way into his mind and sends a message, a message that tells him to stop fucking waiting and just fuck the hell out of his boyfriend already.

So Brett does.

 

There’s no transition at all from Brett’s slow thrusts to the new ruthless speed he’s picked up but Aleks doesn’t have any problems with it at all. In fact, he really seems to like it if his loud moans are anything to go by.

Aleks’ eyes are screwed tightly shut at the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure that build up inside him and he releases a loud cry into the dining room of their home. Each cry rings against Brett’s ear but the louder Aleks is, Brett thinks, the hotter.

“Oh, _fuck me,_ daddy, don’t stop!” Aleks cries as Brett slams into him, over and over. “Don’t ever fucking stop! Please, fuck me, _fuck me!”_

“Feels good to finally get what you wanted, right?” Brett bites down hard onto Aleks’ neck in the same spot where one of his old hickies are. “Love being my slut, don’t you?”

Aleks gasps when Brett begins to suck on his neck and a hand moves to hold onto the back of Brett’s head, fingers tightly threading through the dark strands. “Yes, daddy, so fucking much,” he whines and it escalates into a loud moan at the next burst of pleasure that spreads through him.

Brett kisses at the newly made hickey and pulls away to admire his work. The red is bright against Aleks’ skin and Brett adores it, he especially adores how pale Aleks is because it makes that red color stand out so much more, makes it obvious that he belongs to _Brett_  so much more. He looks over Aleks’ neck for a few seconds until his eyes settle on Aleks’ tie, yet to be played with.

_ I should fix that. _

Brett’s other hand gives Aleks’ tie a good pull and Aleks whimpers when their faces bump into each other.

“Yes, daddy?” Aleks asks.

“Who does this ass belong to?” Brett asks him.

“It belongs to you.” Aleks nods. “Everything of mine belongs to you.”

“Every thing?”

“Every single thing, daddy.”

“And you’re mine, right? Say it, say you’re mine,” Brett growls as he pulls the tie again and he presses his forehead onto Aleks’, stares down into his eyes.

The yank on the tie pulls another whine from Aleks’ mouth and he looks into Brett’s eyes, knowing he shouldn’t dare look anywhere else. “I’m yours, daddy!” he cries. “I’ll always be yours!”

“Good boy,” Brett praises. “You’ll never stop being mine.” He captures Aleks’ lips in another hard kiss and he lets go of Aleks’ tie to rest that arm by Aleks’ side to better hold himself up again.

Everything else happens so quickly but time always flies when you’re having fun and Brett and Aleks are having a whole lot of it. Their sex charged sounds echo throughout their home; the slapping of Brett’s balls against Aleks’ ass the smacking of their desperate lips meeting each other over and over, and of course, their own pleasure. Brett’s low moans and loud groans are a wonderful harmony to Aleks’ quiet whines and high cries, as well as their words. Murmurs of “good boy,” and “moan for me, angel,” leave Brett’s lips and whimpers of “fuck me, daddy!” and “right there!” escape Aleks’ but the closer they get to their climax, the slightest bit harder it is to form actual words and sentences.

 

Aleks bites down hard on his lips and takes a deep breath before he presses his forehead to Brett’s again. “I’m so close, daddy,” he breathes. “I need to come, I-”

“Not until I say.” Brett shakes his head.

“But daddy-”

“You’re not allowed,” Brett tells him firmly. “Not yet. Keep taking it, be a good boy, be an _angel_ for me, and hold it until you get permission. Or…” Brett grins and licks along his lips. “... you can beg me to let you come. It’s your-”

“Let me come, daddy, please!” Aleks whines against Brett’s lips, the desperation etched in his features. “I-I’m almost there and I wanna come for you, don’t you wanna see me make a pretty mess all over myself, daddy, don’t you? Please?”

Fuck, Brett was wanting Aleks to hold off until he ready but that’s enough to push Brett over the edge.

_ Guess he doesn’t have to wait after all. _

As the pleasure spills over in Brett, his thrusts grow more rugged and choppy, moving away from their seamless rhythm as they follow the path to his quick release. “Fuck, okay,” Brett relents. “You wanna come?”

“Yes, daddy!” Aleks whimpers and quickly nods his head. “Please, _please-”_

“Tell daddy you love him, angel. Then come for him… oh fuck, _Aleks,”_ Brett breathes out as the pleasure hits him full force and he drops his face into Aleks’ neck. “Fuck, I love you…”

He moves his hands to grab hard onto Aleks’ hips, almost crushes the bones underneath with the strength of his hold but right now, the only thing he can focus on is his and Aleks’ pleasure, _their_  pleasure.

“Oh god, oh _fuck,”_ Aleks moans and holds Brett close to his neck by his head. “Brett, I love you too.”

Aleks releases a loud cry as Brett hammers away recklessly inside him. One thrust, two thrusts, and Aleks’ load spills out onto his torso. Some of it dampens into his shirt but Aleks doubts he’ll be wearing it again anytime soon so he doesn’t care too much. Brett gives one more hard thrust inside Aleks’ clenching as to shoot his own load against his inner walls and he rides out the resulting pleasure by rocking his hips and once it subsides, he stills completely inside Aleks.

 

Aleks hums his content at the feeling of being full again and his eyes flutter shut. “Oh fuck, Brett,” he breathes out as he runs a hand back through his hair. “Holy fucking shit, dude.”

“Yeah.” Brett turns his head to face the open hair and breathes in and out slowly to regain his energy. He chuckles, “holy fucking shit sounds about right.”

“You were like… and I was like…” Aleks squints his eyes open at the ceiling with a sigh. “Fuck, you were so good. I mean, you’re _always_  so good but especially this time.”

“You dressed up like a hot schoolgirl,” Brett says as he loosens his nails from Aleks’ hips. “I couldn’t help myself.” He pulls away his head enough to look down at Aleks and he asks, “are you okay?”

“Uh, more than okay?” Aleks chuckles and looks up at Brett as a smile slowly breaks out across his face. “You enjoying your birthday now, daddy?”

You know what? Brett really is. He’s starting to think they aren’t so bad in his old age after all.


End file.
